Thomas Jefferson/Transcript
Transcript Original Update Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Tim and Moby climb the stairs of the Jefferson Memorial. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, who was Thomas Jefferson? From, Hauton. Thomas Jefferson was one of the most influential Founding Fathers. He was the main author of the Declaration of Independence and served as the third U.S. President. An image shows Thomas Jefferson and the Declaration of Independence. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Jefferson was born in 1743 to a wealthy family in Virginia. He loved books and was naturally curious about many subjects. An animation shows Jefferson reading a book in a study. He is surrounded by books on shelves and on a desk. TIM: When he was 14, his father passed away. At that young age, Jefferson inherited a 5,000 acre plantation. Images show Jefferson at his father's gravesite and the family’s plantation. MOBY: Beep. TIM: His family was part of the elite planter class. Much of their wealth was built on the backs of slave laborers. An animation shows a well-dressed white man on a horse overseeing black slave laborers working in a field. TIM: In fact, slaves helped construct Monticello, Jefferson's famous mountaintop estate. An animation shows slaves constructing wood frames to build Monticello. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Many of the Founding Fathers were slave owners. It's not mentioned too often, probably because it's a little confusing: Fighting for freedom while keeping slaves. An animation shows a hand writing the passage in the Declaration of Independence that declares all men are equal. TIM: It's a valuable reminder that the Founders weren't perfect. An animation shows a slave serving Jefferson tea. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Jefferson was a respected lawyer by the time he got into politics. In 1769, he was elected to Virginia's colonial legislature, the House of Burgesses. Images show Jefferson, then the House of Burgesses. TIM: There, he spoke out against oppressive laws imposed on the American colonies by Great Britain. An image shows Jefferson speaking about taxes that were imposed on the colonists. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Actually, Jefferson was an awkward public speaker, but in writing, he was as eloquent as anyone who ever put pen to paper! His early writings argued for the then-radical idea that people should rule themselves. Like many of the Founding Fathers, Jefferson advocated a republic, a form of democracy where people elect leaders to represent them. An image shows the Capitol building. TIM: In 1775, Jefferson attended the Second Continental Congress, where representatives from most of the 13 colonies met to discuss the growing conflict with Great Britain. An image shows representatives meeting at the Second Continental Congress. TIM: There, Jefferson was chosen to write a document explaining why the colonies were breaking away from Britain. An animation shows representatives watching Jefferson write the document. TIM: In just 17 days, he churned out the first draft of what became known as the Declaration of Independence. An animation shows Jefferson presenting his draft of the Declaration of Independence to the other representatives. TIM: It was presented to Congress in June of 1776, and the final version was officially adopted on July 4th. By then, the first battles of the American Revolution had already been fought. An image shows the colonists facing the much larger British military in battle. TIM: During the Revolutionary War, Jefferson served Virginia in the House of Delegates and later as governor. Later, President George Washington appointed him as the first secretary of state. But he didn't get along with Alexander Hamilton, the secretary of the treasury and the leader of a new political party called the Federalists. TIM: An image shows George Washington with Jefferson, Hamilton, and other members of Washington's cabinet. MOBY: Beep. TIM: For one thing, the Federalists wanted a strong federal or central government. An animation shows a balance scale. One side has the Capitol building and silhouettes of the President and Vice President, representing the Federalists. The other side has figures of people and silhouettes of local political leaders like Jefferson. The scale tips in favor of the Federalists, symbolizing a stronger central government. TIM: Jefferson, on the other hand, believed that individual states should have more power. The scale tips in favor of Jefferson's side, symbolizing a weaker central government. TIM: These differences led Jefferson and James Madison, another revolutionary leader from Virginia, to form a new political party: the Democratic-Republicans. An image shows Jefferson and Madison. TIM: Washington continued to side with Hamilton, so Jefferson resigned as secretary of state in 1793 and went home to Monticello. An animation shows Jefferson observing Washington and Hamilton with their arms around each other's shoulders. Then Jefferson walks away. TIM: But three years later, he returned to the spotlight as the Democratic-Republican candidate for President. He barely lost to John Adams, the Federalist candidate, but under the rules of the time, the runner-up in the election became vice president. An animation shows Adams and Jefferson waving to a cheering crowd. Someone in the crowd is holding up a sign supporting Adams. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, Jefferson hoped to be able to work together with his old friend, but he disagreed with many of Adams' decisions, like building up the military and imposing new taxes. In 1800, Jefferson rallied his supporters and ran for President again. This time he narrowly beat out Adams to win! An animation shows Jefferson waving to a cheering crowd. Someone in the crowd is holding up a sign supporting him. TIM: As president, he shrunk the federal government by lowering taxes, cutting down on military spending, and reducing the national debt. And in 1803, he signed off on the Louisiana Purchase, in which the U.S. bought a huge piece of land from France. This decision doubled the size of the country! A map shows the United States at the time, and the French Territory west of it. Both sections combine under the Louisiana Purchase, increasing the size of the United States. TIM: The following year, Jefferson sent out the Lewis and Clark expedition. It returned a wealth of knowledge about the country's vast new territory. MOBY: Beep. Moby's thought bubble shows him imagining himself and Tim as Lewis and Clark, standing beside Jefferson. TIM: Uh, something like that. Jefferson went on to win a re-election, but his second term wasn't as successful. MOBY: Beep. TIM: He was focused on steering clear of the Napoleonic Wars. European powers had been battling Napoleon's French Empire for years. After merchant ships were attacked, Jefferson took a hard stand. He completely outlawed all exports to Europe. An animation shows cannons in England and France shooting at each other across the English Channel. A merchant ship is hit and sinks in the Channel. Then a notice announces the Embargo Act of 1807, which banned exports to Europe. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Uh, no, not a popular move at all. America's economy depended on exports. Jefferson was forced to reverse his position, but the damage was done. He chose not to run for a third term and left office in 1809. A political cartoon shows Jefferson with his hands up surrendering to the European powers who are attacking him. The caption reads: Jefferson is Weak. The cartoon appears on the front page of a newspaper of the time. MOBY: Beep. TIM: He kept busy making improvements to Monticello and continuing to write. An image shows Jefferson holding a pitchfork on the grounds of Monticello. TIM: He rekindled his friendship with John Adams, and the former rivals exchanged many letters in their later years. Side by side images show Jefferson and Adams writing letters to each other. TIM: And in 1819, he founded the University of Virginia! An image shows the University of Virginia. TIM: On July 4, 1826, Jefferson died at Monticello, exactly 50 years to the day after the Declaration of Independence was adopted. Tim pulls out a map and glances it over. TIM: Okay, next on our list is the Washington Monument. Moby can be heard somewhere in the distance. MOBY: Beep. Moby descends the steps and dives into the Tidal Basin at the foot of the Jefferson Memorial. He swims away. TIM: Okay, I'm just gonna walk.Category:BrainPOP Transcripts